As is generally known, a step ladder is a device which enables an individual to reach up to heights which are not otherwise attainable. Typically a step ladder is used by people in general to be able to reach articles which are otherwise out of reach, or it is used by workers to attain the height necessary to perform work on objects or structures which are otherwise out of reach.
While the foregoing is true of any type of ladder, a step ladder is typically used by craftsmen such as plumbers, electricians, carpenters and other types of artesans who generally perform their work inside of a residential or commercial building. A step ladder is ideal for such interior work because it is very stable by virtue of its four-legged construction and therefore suitable for manufacture in a variety of sizes typically ranging from about four to ten feet in height. Although step ladders are made in larger sizes, and although they are used out of doors where they require fairly level ground to maintain stability, their primary use seems to be indoors by individuals as mentioned above.
A step ladder is generally made to be light and portable, so that it can easily be moved from place to place within a work area without folding the ladder to its flat configuration. This is especially important in connection with the design of a step ladder, which is free standing and self-supporting, and therefore does not require any other form of support to hold it in position for use as does, for example, an extension ladder. However, a user who wants to move the ladder frequently must remove from the ladder anything which he may have placed on it, such as tools and the like, or these objects are likely to fall to the floor.
The type of people mentioned above who most frequently use a step ladder usually must have readily available tools, parts and other things such as tapes, rules, etc. which are necessary for the performance of their tasks. Typically these tools and other objects are relatively small and the user desires to have them within reach at all times so that he does not have to come down or get off of the ladder while performing a task simply to obtain a tool or a part or to change from one tool to another, etc. Many artesans have adopted the practice of wearing a tool belt, a belt having loops, straps, pockets, etc. which are fashioned to be able to hold various types of tools and other implements of the trade. Tool belts are very handy devices for use for people when walking around from place to place while performing their work, but they are not especially convenient to use while standing on a ladder. For one thing, the tool belt and tools may interfere with the wearer being able to maintain a properly balanced position on the ladder. For another, it is frequently inconvenient to reach a desired tool or implement on the belt without assuming an awkward position on the ladder. Both of these factors can contribute significantly to a potentially dangerous situation leading to falls and consequent injury.
Thus, it is far more preferable for the craftsman to have his tools and other implements directly in front of him, on the ladder and within easy reach while he is on the ladder. Accordingly, many craftsmen place tool boxes or utility boxes containing tools and parts on the top platform of the step ladder. While this is a very convenient arrangement, it has the disadvantage that the box can very easily slide off the top of the step ladder while the ladder is being moved for the reason that it is somewhat difficult to move a step ladder which is locked in the open position and still maintain the top platform sufficiently level to support the utility box. It takes little imagination to comprehend the frustration, anger and unnecessary tension experienced by a worker who moves his ladder and drops his utility or tool box in the process with the result that tools, parts and other articles are spread all over the floor, possibly with some breakage. The time spent in picking up tools and parts is time lost from the job, and this usually means lost revenue if the worker is receiving a fixed amount of money for the particular job.